Becky's Survivor Experience xoxo
She's coming for basics' edges... ---- BEST PLACEMENT: ''1st'' WORST PLACEMENT: ''18th'' AVERAGE PLACEMENT: ''8th'' ---- ---- Season 1 In her first season, Becky managed to find herself within the majority alliance of six, including Eve, Bella, Solar, Elusive and Jacob. However, during the first challenge, she inhaled to much water whilst submerged and was thus medically evacuated. Overall, she placed 17th out of 18. Season 2 In her second season, Becky was chosen sixth to be on the tribe, Anima. On the first day, she mingled with her tribemates by complementing them and acting generally "nice", which made her internally vomit. However, this gesture garnered her an early majority alliance. Becky was also a victim of stalking from a guy name Narwhal, when he said and I quote, "those edges are looking fine, Becky ;)" and continued to flirt with her regardless of the fact that he was being blatantly ignored. Somehow, they became allies later on in the game. She annihilated the first challenge, which consisted of her battering her opponent off of a platform - she succeeded in doing so, twice and won immunity. In the second challenge, Becky had to roll balls into her team's goal, the team with the most points win - she won. Due to the overwhelming amount of quitters and medically evacuations, a tribe swap came early which led to Becky being separated from her allies; Diamond, Polar and Narwhal. In the third challenge, the castaways were tasked with memorising a sequence of images and then placing them in the correct order - Becky went up twice and won both times, also winning immunity for a third time in a row. Back at camp, she refused to socialise with any of her tribemates, instead she opted to search for the idol - her team acknowledged this in the chat, but Becky ignored their skanky asses and continued with her hunt. No confessionals were aired, but she lowkey believed her tribe was a bunch of prepubescent messes and was only pretending to be civil to get further into the game Becky made it to the merge and was reunited with her alliance. For the first individual immunity challenge, Becky lost as a result of not having a clue what the fuck was going on or how to manoeuvre her way through the obstacle; Diamond was the winner though. At the first merge tribal council, Becky aligned herself with Diamond, Polar and Narwhal, however, there were two ties that led to a rock draw. Becky managed to draw a blue rock, becoming safe. The second individual immunity challenge required basic math skills, which Becky severely lacked, resulting in her loss and Diamond's second individual victory. During the challenge, her ally Polar decided he was "bored" and left halfway through, leaving Becky's alliance with a shortage. At the second tribal council, Narwhal had a meltdown and dragged the players he believed voted for him in the first merge tribal, he dared them to vote for him again even though the threat was empty, as he rage quit seconds later - much to Becky and Diamond's dismay. Becky saw herself as a target because she received two votes. Despite this she was safe for the most part. Shortly thereafter, her internet connection died and she disconnected from the game; ending her journey. Overall, she placed 6th out of 18. Season 3 In her third season, Becky was shook when she managed to connect to a server and began her reign with a vengeance but once again, upheld the "nice girl" façade. Becky was fourth to be chosen for the tribe Insulam. During the first challenge, Becky had to race through an obstacle course which involved climbing/jumping over things. When it was her turn to go, she completely flopped and lost the point. In the end, her team managed to carry her useless ass to secure the first win. Back at camp, Becky apologised for her shit gameplay, but clearly didn't mean it, because the majority of her tribe had on the fat skin for their character - making them look hideous. Whilst sat around the campfire, ignoring everyone, Opal came and sat down next to her. However, the fat cow moved over to another log, purposely creating distance between the two - beginning a one-sided rivalry. Opal, Rainbow and Knight were gathered in a circle, plotting ways to kill Jeff Probst - no doubt, "pushing him into the fire" to make him somewhat edible. This disgusted Becky, wishing to dispose of the fatties as soon as possible. After tribal council, a tribe switch took place which left Becky on the Vitae tribe. During the second challenge of the season, Becky had to dive underwater for her tribe and retrieve a collection of pearls. Her tribe lost after a member went "afk" during their turn, giving the opposition a heavy lead. At tribal, Becky was bullied for being invisible and was deemed a pawn because she wouldn't socialise with the tribe. However, a girl named Hermoine banded the women together to eliminate the sole male castaway on the tribe, Evil-Sins, in a near unanimous vote. Becky made it to the merge once again. In the first individual immunity challenge, she managed to memorise a series of cubes that were located in separate pens. This was used to crack a code for a treasure chest. However, she was joint with another player - Knight - who was able to type faster to win immunity. At tribal council, the girls (Becky, Savannah, Kelly and Ellie) orchestrated another vote off of a male castaway. Becky managed to remain under the radar, to get to the final five. In the second individual immunity challenge, Becky had to turn over a series of panels to create a pattern that correlated to one that was displayed on a screen. In the end, she wasn't fast enough to win. At tribal council, Becky managed to blindside one of the girls in her alliance by asking who wanted to go. When she slipped up and made a comment about not caring, Becky made sure everyone voted for Savannah. In the third individual immunity challenge, Becky had to click a series of dots to remain on a pole. These dots' speed increased significantly after short periods of time, making it more difficult. Becky didn't manage to win, dropping out second. At tribal council, Becky's aggressiveness resulted in her elimination, where she was voted out with two votes. Becoming the last jury member, Becky was the sole person to decide the winner after the other sore losers quit. She voted for Knight to win because of his impressive immunity streak. Overall, she placed 4th out of 18. Season 4 In her fourth season, Becky decided to stay on the same server, due to her great internet connection and popularity amongst the spectators, who deemed her elimination as being "utterly robbed". However, this mindset was proven futile as her internet decided to be shit and cut out during the first challenge. Overall, she placed 18th out of 18. Season 5 In her fifth season, Becky was once again stranded on an island with a bunch of immature twelve year old kids - despite the fact that 90% of the castaways are meant to be in school at the time it was played. Due to her astonishing aesthetics, she was the chosen to be the captain for the tribe Pluviam - she picked Emma, Trisha, Tibet, EXE, Saffron, DandyCandy, Beluga and Opal (being reunited with her plus-sized rival). During the first challenge, Becky was expected to knock her opponent off of a pedestal, she failed both times she went up due to lag - however, her team still won immunity. Back at camp, many of her fellow females sucked up to her, genuinely based upon her appearance, and Becky quickly formed an alliance with Emma; the most persistent out of the group. Becky also found herself on a tribe with four foreign members - presumably German - all of which aligned with one another around the campfire. Becky managed to collect a total of seven pearls for her tribe during the second immunity challenge, which they won in a massive landslide victory - also halfway through, Emma disappeared and seemed to have drowned when it was her turn. Back at camp, when Becky went to congratulate her tribe as a way of seeming friendly, her message came up as hashtags indicating that it was explicit or offensive - exuding a terrible impression upon her fellow castaways. At the third immunity challenge, Becky had to complete an elevated maze and retrieve a key without touching the sand. Before she was able to participate, she once again disconnected and ended her Survivor career after five attempts. Overall, she placed 12th out of 18. Season 6, 7 and 8 (notes on this season were not recorded down, this is purely from memory) Becky decided to revive her Survivor career with her dear friend Marina and later on Elusive. In her sixth season, Becky remained UTR until she was rocked out. Overall, she placed 7th out of 18. In her seventh season, Becky was overshadowed by her louder and more entertaining tribemates, but their outlandish and competitive natures were their downfall. Overall, she placed 1st out of 18 in a relatively disappointing and undeserving win. In her eighth season, Becky became an intense player with a thirst for power. When she first arrived at camp after the tribes were distributed, she managed to find both a legacy advantage and the hidden immunity idol. At a tribal council where her alliance was in jeopardy, Becky played her idol on her friend Elusive, negating three votes and preventing a tie. However, in the end, she was unable to use her legacy advantage because it required reaching the final six, which she barely missed out on. Overall, she placed 7th out of 18. Season 9 In Becky's ninth survivor season, she joined the game a partway through the first challenge, however, her tribemates on Fumi didn't seem to notice and when they eventually lost, she went without being noticed. She also lost her second challenge and despite not having an alliance at this point in time, she managed to vote with the majority. At the first individual immunity challenge, Becky was successful in pushing a series of blocks to create a bridge, thus making her safe from the vote off During tribal council, she once again managed to vote with the majority. During the second individual immunity challenge, whilst trying to get a grip on this massive, erect pole, Becky managed to cling on until dropping out. Becky came second in the third individual immunity challenge again. Unfortunately, at tribal council there was a 3-way tie and a unanimous vote to eliminate wasn't reached so it went to rocks. Becky was rocked out. Overall, she placed 6th out of 18.